Why Don't you Dance?
by Sicariusprox
Summary: Izaya hears music, Shizou can't, both hate each other, but what if they need each other to save themselves. Rated for later chapters.


AN: Hey readers Just starting out,hope you like it.

note: Later chapter will be longer

I do not own Durarara or anything related to it, just this plot and the original characters

* * *

His hips swayed as he moved to the music. His arms wrapped around an invisible partner as he danced through the streets of Ikebukuro. Everyone turned to watch him as he danced. They sent him confused looks as he moved to an invisible tune. He could hear, even if they could not, he could hear the music that spread through the night and he could see his partner move with him to the beat of the drum. He was illuminated by the street lights as the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon.

His partner, though he could see them clearly, did not have a face, or even a gender. His partner in this dance was everyone around him everyone who did not hear the music yet still moved to it's inescapable beat. The brass pushed him to move faster, the singing distant and undefined raised him higher, Izaya Orihara danced to a music that only he could hear.

How he wanted to bring his precious humans to this level, to hear this music, to dance with him, to dance for him. He continued to move through the stares and the incredulous expressions. He did not care, he loved them, he did not need them to love him. He smiled as he spun around not for a moment did he pause until of course the music was interrupted. The music was stopped and he despaired, the music stopped, and he turned furiously on the one to halt his enjoyment. He saw the source for the quiet that surrounded him now just as it was split into another yell.

"IIIZZAAYYAA!" Shizuo Heiwajima yell from across the street. How Izaya hated that man, that man ruined everything by being there. His precious humans could not here the music but they still followed it, they danced to its tune, just as he did, though they did not dance as well as he did, they could not hear yet still they followed it. That man did not hear it, did not follow it. No, he did what he wanted the music be damned.

Such anger would not do Izaya reminded himself as he grinned at the man who could not hear, saw the man walk towards him with no rhythm, no rhyme.

"Shizu-chan, always ruining my fun," Izaya bowed low to this man, mockingly. He could see the vein in his forehead. Shizuo might be an idiot but he knew when he was being mocked.

"Flea, I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro,"Shizuo said through clenched teeth, hands grasping at the empty air, no doubt wanting something to throw at him. Izaya only grinned wider.

"Then perhaps I'll leave," Izaya shrugged. Shizuo pace quickened as he attempted to reach the annoying flea before he could try something.

"Or perhaps I won't," Izaya laughed, his hand disappearing in his coat pocket, retrieving a small knife which he did not hesitate to send flying through the air towards that man who could not dance to the tune. The tune was returning softly as if from a distance, a half remembered dream. Izaya got the hint, and as Shizuo dodged the missile, Izaya jumped to the balcony of the nearest building and moved fast to reach the roof moving from building to building reaching higher till he reached the roof.

Shizuo could have followed him, but Izaya knew that he would not as he ran on top of the buildings, he had gotten what he wanted. Shizuo did not want to get rid of him, he merely wanted him to go away, a very important distinction. That was his current theory anyway. Shizuo after all did not follow the music, the powerful rhythm that led each to their own. How he hated that man. Izaya quickly relaxed as he flowed into one of the alley's that seemed to be where Ikebukuro truly existed. True to that thought Izaya saw two kids run out of the next alley.

Izaya was tempted to see the fun as it happened, but decided against it, he knew what they planed to do and he had no reason to get involved, yet, as they would eventually come to him.

The outside was a shell that hid the shady activities taking place just beneath the surface. He walked through these street as if he owned them, which with his unlimited imagination and the music once again wrapping him in it's sensual embrace was not very hard assumption for him to make. He was an info broker and as such controlled the flow of information, he could plunge this city into anarchy, or bring it to light and end this current time of gangs and lawlessness. That was not how he played the game however, at least not yet, for now he would let his precious humans have control or more realistically a lack of control. He would be a passive force in their conflicts until he decided otherwise, or they involved him.

Izaya chuckled to himself as he made his way home, this was so much fun. This world he surrounded himself in was something he loved and he could play and toy with it forever. Well until he decided it was time to achieve his goals

* * *

Shizuo watched the flea escape, running away as he often did. He did not chase the flea today, he was not that angry. Izaya pissed him off, but he still had a sliver of self control left today. A few more moments however and that sliver of control would have evaporated into the night, and then Shizuo would have chased him to the ends of the earth, or, as what happened more often, until he lost sight of him. He did not know why that pest insisted on disturbing the peace in his life. He had made it as clear as he could that the moment he got his hands on that maggot he would be dead, no, not dead, he'd be double dead. He would be six feet in the ground before the first insufferable word left that flea's throat.

Shizuo looked forward to that day the day when one of two things would happen. When Izaya would leave him alone, or when he'd get his hands on him and end it himself. He would just need a single moment then it would be over and he would never have to see that pest ever again. That might be awhile as the blood sucking lech always seemed to gracefully avoid his grasp.

Shizuo stayed there for a few moments, looking up to where he had seen Izaya disappear, dreaming for the day he would finally get the peace he believed he deserved. How he hated that flea.

He began walking again, he had just come out of Russia Sushi, and was headed home before he caught that very distinguishable scent. The sound of a horse baying distracted him and he turned just in time to the black clad rider with the cat eared helmet whisk in and out of sight. The motorcycle not making another sound as it passed. Shizuo continued walking not headed in anywhere particular. He liked to walk the streets of Ikebukuro, true he did it all day with his job with the loan collectors. But now he had no destination in mind he just walked forward calming himself down from his meet with Izaya. It took about an hour before he was calm again, and he began to head home.

He didn't get far until he felt a sharp pain in his head nearly toppling to the ground but he managed to catch himself. With a loud growl expanding through the back alley he was currently walking, he turned to figure out the source of pain. A kid, with a metal bat clutched in his shaking hands.

"Sss-stay of-f-off our t-tur-turf" The kid managed to get out, the blond man had been hit with a metal bat and he was still standing.

The kid did not get to say anything else as Shizuo punched him in the face. The kid flew through the air stopped by the building at the end of the alley. The building stopped the boy but the cracks along the wall suggested that the wall had barely held.

"Shit, that's Shizuo Heiwajima," one of the kids friends stuttered turning and running along with the entire gang that had jumped out to mug the 'defenceless' man.

"Damn it!" Shizuo cursed under his breath as he continued walking no longer in the direction of his home. After all he lived about ten minutes away, and that was no where near enough to calm down again. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN:

hoped you like it,

R&R

also, in your review, let me know if you prefer this be a short or a long story.


End file.
